Not the only one
by YenMa123
Summary: The following short story is an extended scence based on the story "It's such a beautiful day" by Isaac Asimov. This is an idea of what might have happened after the ending of Asimov's story. I cosider this scene as a very interesting one and the ending has some suspense that will make you want to know what will happen next. I hope that you enjoy reading my story!


Please note I do not own this storyline. With exception to a few characters, all other characters and plot are based on the short story "It's such a beautiful day" and belong to Isaac Asimov.

"So, tell me , What does my daughter has? Is she abnormal? Will she need a probe? Just say it!"- Asked Mrs. Prescott to in a loud tone of voice and very nervous.

"Calm down Mrs. Prescott, your daughter is as normal as she should, I know that is not common that people like walking when we can just teletransporte, but you should not worry about this"- Answered

Mrs. Prescott was not sure about what to do or what to think, she didn't liked the idea that her daughter liked to walk, and she was not sure about letting her do it or not.

She walked towards her daughter that was waiting outside for the results and the only thing that she said to her daughter was "Come on honey, let's go home. said that you are normal, we'll talk about this later"

When and Emily were walking towards the Door, two persons were coming in, Mrs. Henshaw and her son Richard. While walking, Richard and Emily did eye contact and they smiled at each other, but they didn't talked, only one single smile.

The next day started as every normal day, Richard went out to take a walk and admire the nature. That was his favorite thing to do, he loved to see the birds, the flowers, the sky and the clouds, but that day he saw more than just nature, he saw a girl wandering outside. Richard was surprised because he taught that he was the only one that liked to take walks outside, he didn't exactly know what to do, should he talk to her? Should he just ran away? After a couple minutes of deciding what to do he decided to investigate who was that girl that shared the same interest as him.

Richard screamed to the girl because he was afraid and shy to go closer, "Hum.. hey!"

"Oh! Hey…" The girl answered very surprised.

"I'm Richard"- Richard screamed

"Emily"- Emily screamed with a smile

They walked closer towards each other and both seemed to be happy, nervous and a little confused.

"What a surprise that there is someone else outside, I thought I was the only one"- said Richard enthusiastic

"Well, I'm surprised too, I have only been walking for a couple times but I have not seen anyone else"- Emily said

"Wait a second… you are that girl!"- said Richard figuring out something

"That girl? What are you talking about Richard?- Emily said very confused

"Yeah, you are the girl that I saw when I went with Dr. Sloane. Remember? I was just coming in when you were coming out"- said Richard trying to help Emily to remember him

"Right, now I remember you! What a coincidence"- Emily said remembering everything

"And tell me, why were you there?"- asked Richard

"Exactly because of what I'm doing right now, for taking a walk outside. My mom thinks that I'm abnormal and that I have to stop doing this, but fortunately Dr. Sloane said that is normal so my mom better let me do it"- Emily explained

"Wow! I can't believe what you're saying. I went there exactly for the same problem, my mom even wanted a probe, but it was not necessary because after I took a walk with and we talked,he said to my mom that I was normal. We have many things in common Emily!"- Richard said very excited

"Sure we do Richard!"- said Emily

"And tell me Emily, why you don't use the Doors?"- asked Richard

"Well, let's say that is scary the idea of teleporting through a Door, I just don't like it"- said Emily

"I think just like you, I rather prefer to walk outside and admire all the beautiful things that nature has, like watching the sky, the animals,and the flowers. I love it!- Richard said while pointing to the sky, a butterfly, and the beautiful flowers from the trees.

"Yes, I love nature too"- Emily said while smiling

"I propose you something, why don't we take a walk every day together, we can meet here."- Richard said hoping that Emily said yes

"Hmm… that's a good idea. Well, see you tomorrow Richard. It was nice to meet you"- Said Emily while walking away

"It was nice to meet you too Emily, see you."- Richard said

The days passed and Emily and Richard did what they said, they started to walk every day together. Each day they were the only two people walking in the city, but they didn't care about that. As the days went by their friendship became stronger and stronger, and this kids had one thing in common that every day they do together.

One day when they were walking Richard came up with a very crazy idea, "Emily, I have a plan"- said Richard

"A plan? About what?"- asked Emily

"Well, I've been thinking about a society in which there are no Doors, so why don't we make a plan to destroy the Doors and so everyone will have to walk outside, just like us"- Richard suggested

"That sounds like a very crazy plan, I'm in"- said Emily very thrilled

"So, I have not figured out very good how exactly are we going to destroy or deactivate all of the doors from the city, but we will figure it out later"- said Richard

"Oh Richard! Well I will work on that at my home"- Emily said

"Yes, I will too, see you tomorrow with some ideas for the plan"- said Richard

"See you tomorrow"-replied Emily

When Emily arrived to her house as as soon as she entered she went running into his bedroom to start to figure out the plan. She grabbed a sheet of paper and it the title she putted "Plan to destroy the Doors-by Richard and Emily". Right after she wrote this, Emily's mom came into her room and she noticed was she was doing.

"Emily! Are you crazy? A plan to destroy the Doors!? And who is Richard!?- Mrs. Patterson screamed to Emily. She was so angry.

"Mom! I didn't know you were there!"- Emily had no idea of what to say, she was paralyzed and afraid.

"Answer what I just asked you!"- screamed Mrs. Patterson

"I'm sorry mom, but I don't like the Doors, and Richard is a friend of mine, I walk with him every day"- Emily answered very afraid and in a very low tone of voice.

"Girl, are you crazy? Oh I can't believe that said that you were normal. You are not longer allowed to walk, and of course you can not see your friend Richard anymore"- said very angry

"But mom!"- Emily said while crying. She was so devastated so she just laid down in her bed to cry for hours.

The next day Richard walked towards the place were Emily and he always meet, but this day something that had never happened before happened, Emily didn't appear. He was frustrated but sad at the same time, he didn't understand what was going on. Why did his friend Emily was not there? After hours waiting he decided that he should return back home since his friend never appeared.

When Richard arrived home he was able to notice a lot of tension and anguish in every person at the house. He noticed that everyone was with their eyes on the TV. The news were on and then he listened on the news the phrase " For the first time in the history happened what we were all afraid of. A Door broke down during passage leaving half body here and half there. The girl didn't arrived to the coordinates, and sadly it seems that she just disappeared. This traumatic event happened to the 13 year old girl, Emily Patterson"

"No, no, no, no,no"- Richard screamed and cried


End file.
